The truth comes out?
by MajselajseL
Summary: The Uchiha-clan and the Senju-clan has finally agreed on a peace treaty, but secret flames that laid hidden in dark, comes to the surface and the biggest drama of them all breaks out. Main pairings: HashiMada. TobiIzu. Later on: NaruSasu. KakaObi. KisaIta


"Shall I assume that you would like the usual?" Izuna asked with a cocky grin. He was at the moment preparing their dinner.

Madara just grunted in response, but there was a hint of self-ironic amusement plastered on his face. He then shuffled down "their" apartment's short corridor and by that discovered that the mail was delivered.

"Mail is here." he stated monotonely, picking it up. "A few bills…"

"…"

"And a few letters." Izuna titled his head curiously though his brother couldn't see it.

"Oh? From who?"

"From –" Madara raised an eyebrow in utter disbelief. What the hell? That couldn't possible be true…! "… Our parents…"

There were a few seconds of silence, but then –

"_Say what_?" Izuna yelled, standing right beside his brother those few seconds later. "What does it say? Open it."

Madara fidgeted with the paper for a moment, but then read out loud:

"_Dear Madara and Izuna." _

The brothers exchanged glances. What the…?

"_We are pleased to tell you that the Uchiha-clan and the Senju-clan has agreed on a peace treaty. You must therefore return to the Uchiha Mansion the following Friday to celebrate it with your closets relatives and the leaders of the other clan as well. _

_We all hope to see you there. _

_Sincerely;_

_Your parents. _

Neither of them knew what to say. Hell, they didn't even know how to react. They just stood there…

That is until Izuna suddenly realized something _amazing_.

"… Wait, wait, _wait_…! Does that mean that Tobirama will be there too?" he asked eagerly. Madara stared at him for few seconds, before turning his attention back on the invitation, scanning it. Finding the answer, he nodded solemnly.

"Yes."

If you had watched closely enough, you would have experienced how the younger Uchiha's eyes widened in glee, before shining like the clearest star on the darkest night sky.

"_Oh my god_!" he suddenly exclaimed. "I'm going to see Tobi! I'm going to see Tobi! It's been years! _Years_!" he squealed repeatedly, as he jumped up and down on the same spot.

Madara watched his little brother with a half-heartedly smile, before turning the letter over yet again and reading the part with "the leaders of the other clan" repeatedly.

"…"

That meant Senju Hashirama would be there.

His eyes narrowed dangerously.

_Senju Hashirama… _

The man who had broken his heart.

-A week later-

"Hey, Aniki…?" Izuna began, as they were on their way to the Uchiha mansion.

"Mmm…?"

"… What's wrong? You have been quite moody all week…" Madara would have shaken his head, but he was the one driving the _car_, so yeah, instead he -

"Nothing." - lied with a dismissingly tone. Izuna gave him a pointed look.

"We both know that's a lie."

"…"

"I know you don't want to do this, Aniki, and I know you have had some bad episodes with a quite few of them, but they're still family…"

"… Damn right. I'm surprised they even invited me."

"…" Izuna knew his brother's bad mood had nothing to do with their family, but then again; what else could it be?

Izuna glanced at his brother with worried eyes, but decided not to annoy his brother further with his "curiosity". He knew there was no chance that Madara would spit it out anyways (at least not at the moment).

It could wait, no; it _had_ to wait (in Madara's opinion). But that didn't mean he might not be able to find the answer on his own!

**Forty-five minutes later**

Except for stubbornly studying his brother's face for any kind of displeased emotions every minute, Izuna had officially given up on trying to find the answer. It was _impossible_!

He had to admit defeat. Or at least, that's what he thought until the radio of the car "sung" -

_Even though we hate each other_

_And you really can piss me of_

_I'll always be yours, cuz' hey_

_We belong together _

_And even though we have different taste_

_It won't pull us apart_

_That would be ridiculous _

_Even though we always fight_

_We still belong together _

That was the older Uchiha and his ex-boyfriend's song. _That was his brother and that Senju's song!_

The Senju always sung those specific lines to calm Madara whenever he got worked up over "nothing special" and was ready to let their relationship be part of the past.

Izuna practically fell out of the chair at the sudden reminder. Now he remembered! He suddenly remembered it all. How the hell could he not have realized…?

Having gained control over his balance, and somehow managed to sit back down on the seat, _safely_, he turned towards his brother, who too had gotten a grim look at his face at the reminder.

"Aniki… Is that why –"

"_Yes_." Madara hissed through gritted teeth. "_He _will be there too…!"

"… _Shit_…!"


End file.
